All I Need
by Mia L
Summary: Hermione thought she was over her ex-lover. Thought she was happy teaching at Hogwarts. That is until the new DADA professor shows up- a certain redhead with green eyes, and turns her world upside down. WARNING: F/F pairing
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

A light breeze carried with it the fresh scent of recently cut grass. In the distance, the chittering of forest animals played a background melody to the overall serenity of the warm August afternoon. On the surface the young redhead appeared as tranquil as her surroundings. Yet underneath her insides were in turmoil and she unconsciously curled her hands into tight fists, appreciating the tiny pinpricks of pain as her fingernails bit into her palms.

_It's strange to be back. Stranger still that it will be the first time since that last battle. How did she overcome the horrors of that night to teach that first year Hogwarts was reopened? What will she say when she sees me? What am I going to say when I see HER? I'm a bloody mess already. Why did I say yes again? Oh yeah, weeks in the hospital followed by two months at the Burrow while I recuperated from the accident, if you can call it that. All that time of living back home must have gone to my head and McGonagall still has that way of getting you to do what she wants. Sneaky witch._

Ginny Weasely grimaced against the unwelcome memories of those months. Slowly inhaling and breathing out she proceeded towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her new job as Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

--

"Hermione, you must relax! For goodness sakes, the children don't arrive for another two days and I know for a fact that you completed your lesson plans for the first semester months ago." Headmistress McGonagall chided her once star pupil and current Professor of Transfiguration as well as Head of Gryffindor House.

The two were enjoying a cup of tea in the late afternoon. With classes starting the following week professors had all arrived in preparation for the school term. All save one.

"Just excited about the new incoming students. The sorting has always been a favorite memory from my own student days here." Hermione smiled into her cup.

"Mine too. I dare say I'll have a few distraught first-years to comfort once again when they aren't placed in Gryffindor. I blame you, Harry, and Ronald for the overwhelming reputation Gryffindor has attained these last few years after the war! Nearly every new student has some grand picture of being some new generation of the Golden Trio!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Hermione laughed.

"Headmistress! Just this morning you blamed us for the dismal state of the owlery. Yesterday it was the leak in the dungeons from the thunderstorm. What shall tomorrow be? Perhaps an exceedingly drafty corridor?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Considering the gray hairs you three have given me over the years I'm inclined to continue casting blame on you all for any manner of things." McGonagall shot back archly, barely containing the smile that threatened to slip out.

"As the professor with the least tenure I guess I shall accept any and all such blame with grace and dignity." Hermione replied.

"Well you can at least take comfort in the fact that you shall have tenure over one professor, that is if she ever arrives." McGonagall said.

"Of course. Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione murmured. Unwilling to discuss her new fellow staff member the brunette cast her eyes to the bay windows along one wall of the study.

"Unfortunately, that reminds me of much that still needs to be done before the weekend and the arrival of the Hogwarts Express." McGonagall said, missing the new tension on the younger woman's face.

With that being said, the Headmistress of Hogwarts and her Transfiguration Professor parted company. Walking the halls of her Alma mater Hermione Granger found herself lost in thought.

**Flashback**

_'Ginny, this is ridiculous! I'm supposed to be preventing students from doing this.' Hermione hissed. _

_Ginny Weasely took a moment to grin wickedly at her frowning companion before sliding open the window and gracefully crawling out. Grumbling about devilish witches with auburn hair and green eyes, Hermione stumbled through the window frame and would have fallen if not for the quick reflexes of the chaser. _

_'Careful Mione, wouldn't want a Gryffindor prefect to fall off a roof of Hogwarts now would we?' _

_Before Hermione could garner a self-riotous retort Ginny had skillfully spun the older girl so that Hermione body was firmly caught between a tower wall and Ginny's lean frame. Then that mouth that was the culprit in coaxing the brunette onto a roof of Hogwarts in the middle of the night was teasing and nipping at the prefects lips until Hermione was moaning and pulling Ginny more firmly into her. Just as Hermione was losing herself completely to the sweet taste of Ginny Weasely, the latter had broken away and was pulling Hermione along. _

_'As tasty as that was, it's not entirely what I dragged you out here for.' She called softly over her shoulder. _

_'Then what ARE we doing out here Ginny? It's cold and we could just as easily be in any of Hogwarts other nooks or crannies.' Hermione despised the whiny tone of her voice but it WAS nearly winter and she had only managed to grab a sweatshirt before Ginny had pulled her out of the common room. Then her train-of-thought evaporated in the sight before her. Spread out were several thick blankets and a couple pillows. Surrounding the makeshift bedding were a dozen jars of heat balls that Ginny must have conjured up and trapped in glass jars to create a sort of heat barrier. In the middle of the blankets sat an over sized picnic basket. _

_'What? Ginny...' Hermione felt her throat starting to close up in that way that tells you crying is imminent. Hermione turned to look at the slightly taller girl next to her. _

_'How is it you can make me want to tear my hair out one minute and then bring me to tears, good tears, the next??' She inquired with a watery smile. Ginny smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms loosely around the older girls' waist. _

_'It's part of the Weasely charm. We all have it. If we didn't we would have been murdered off generations ago I'm sure by aggravated lovers.' Hermione laughed fondly as she looked up into the twinkling green eyes she loved. She had such beautiful green eyes, auburn hair..._

...slender but toned body. With that confident strut that Hermione had always admired, Ginny Weasely waltzed back into Hogwarts and into Hermione's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ginny! As punctual as ever I see." Hermione couldn't help the sarcastic retort as much as she could help the appreciating way her eyes devoured the other young woman's face and body.

"Hermione Granger. Still wearing those slippers." Ginny smirked.

Hermione face flushed instantly as she simultaneously stiffened, whipping her traitorous eyes to glare at the twinkling green ones. She had become so accustomed, over the years, to her informal afternoon tea with Minerva that she'd forgotten she was wearing her favorite pair of bunny slippers.

"I've been busy with paperwork all afternoon. Something Hogwarts professors take quite seriously. Then again, all of the other professors arrived days ago. Of course, promptness was never one of your strong suits, was it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Missed me have you 'Mione? That's quite all right. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up. For old times' sake." Ginny winked.

Hermione could actually hear her own teeth grinding as she fought to control her impressive anger.

"Goodbye Ginny." With emotions in turmoil Hermione stalked off towards her suite of apartments.

"See you soon." Ginny grinned. She couldn't help it really. There was just something about getting a rise out of the nearly unflappable Hermione Granger that gave her hope for the future. Considering their considerable history, hope was the only thing she had going for her at the moment.

**Flashback**

"_It's just my luck the match is set during the same time as our double potions session. Bad enough to have double Snape time, but during a rematch between Ireland and Bulgaria?? I know it's only an exhibition match but still! Bulgaria has lately really focused their training on their passing game so it should be a better match-up than the last time they faced off at the World Cup. Their team has always been very secretive about their training so I've been wondering which formations their chasers will choose to utilize. Ireland has a history of using the Two-Strong front, which I believe is the wisest given their speed, so it will be interesting to __see how Bulgaria counters their speed." Ginny could feel her enthusiasm for the match pumping through her veins. _

"_You know, the Two-strong front was derived from the Whuzerbees who have been known to fly around in perfect triangles. They do so because of their love of 60 degree angles. It's quite understandable given their mating habits." Luna's enthusiasm for unheard of creatures matched Ginny's own enthusiasm for the game._

_While others may have groaned in exasperation, Ginny simply grinned. Most would have written Luna's comment off as just another random rant but the redhead knew it was simply the blonde's unique way of expressing her sympathy for Ginny's plight. _

_Before Ginny could grumble some more about the unfairness of their class schedule, Pigwidgeon suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of her face. Quick reflexes had her snatching the package out of the tiny owl's grasp. _

_While Luna cooed and treated Pig to a snack from some hidden pocket in her robes, Ginny pulled the package open. When a pair of ordinary glasses tumbled into her hands, Ginny opened up the attached note in interest to read:_

_Dearest Gin,_

_Although it may come as a surprise, considering my level of interest, I DO know what this afternoon is. Due to my knowledge of your attention span, as well as the class you'll be sitting in, I've created what I believe to be a problem-solver. Not only will you give the appearance of an attentive student, but I will not have to hear all the constant complaining at lunch about how you missed the match. It took a bit of research but I believe it should give you a clear view. The dials on either side allow you to zoom in and out. I hope you enjoy! Remember, if you get caught—I've never met you!_

_With Love,_

_Mione_

_P.S. Don't tell Ron. _

The magic involved was really very impressive. Ginny had initially been quite surprised at Hermione for promoting a less than educational attention during class. However, when those glasses had allowed her to view the game perfectly throughout Snapes' lecture, Ginny had made it a point to thank the brunette in the privacy of a prefect bathroom. Over, and over again.

Smiling wistfully at the memory, Ginny allowed hope to linger. After all, they were both in the same place their romance had begun. The halls, walls, and closets of Hogwarts were all juicy memory flashbacks. With those kinds of ammunition, how long could it take a once world-renown Quidditch star to win back the heart of her first and only love??

* * *

A/N: First off, thanks to all who have given this fic a chance. I have an outline for the story created and so it will DEFINITELY be a multi-chaptered story. I believe that reviews are the inspirational shove that all authors need to keep on chugging so I will endeavor to always reply to them. Also! I promise in advance to not have comment pages this long. In my defense, it's my first story and commenting on comments makes me happy. And I'm on my third cup of coffee and can't stop typing. So I apologize in advance. Sticks and stones… I mean comments/constructive criticism can be sent to brunettegirl919 at yahoo (for some reason can't write out email like normal!)

La Rose de Noir- I'm so glad you liked their interaction! Wasn't sure if I should keep it in the story or not but thought it would be great to establish that relationship. Ginny will continue to surprise Hermione (past and present) with her romantic side. At least, that's the plan! And now let me simply stand here and applaud your shout-out to Within Temptations "All I Need." I was seriously psyched anyone caught that! As you said, it's an amazing song- both lyrically and musically. Sharon blows me away with her voice!! You win 1,000,000 points for pointing that out.

Abilenadyke- Thanks so much for the support! Their will indeed be many more chapters to come. I'm shooting for a couple updates a month.

Lhw- Thank you! I hope you keep reading. Updates will be coming along. Bribery helps so keep the reviews coming. I'm shallow. Bad Mia.

Hphglover- Well interesting is always good! I'm hopeful that I can keep your interest up in the chapters to come. Thanks for the comment!

Lita rocks LbC- Excellent! I love stark honesty like that. I look forward to maintaining your "hooked"ness. LoL. Thanks for the support!

Rajuu- Good question! It's going to be an ongoing process to get these two back together. I really don't wanna reveal too much but what broke them apart was pretty significant a blow that sent Hermione went running away to Hogwarts to teach and they haven't seen each other in years. The flashbacks will, I'm hoping, first establish a background of their relationship when all was good before revealing what went wrong. It'll also give readers a break from the cat-fighting that will be happening in the present. And now I'm revealing too much!! Very sneaky of you Rajuu… I'll be prepared for you questions in the future. LOL. Thanks for the comments. Hope you keep reading.

KFD- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

HPegualsgreatlit- My first commenter!! Thank you so much. It's a special bond- the one between the VERY FIRST COMMENT giver and a writer. I'll always remember you. I hope our relationship will continue to grow. You'll always have a special place in my heart.

I'm sorry… I'm corny, sarcastic, and shallow. And really gay. I hope none of my comments offend anyone! Sadly, I tend to have that affect on people.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Stop letting her affect you like this. It's what she wants! You know better than anyone how she thrives on throwing others off balance." Following her confrontation with Ginny, Hermione had fled to the quiet solace of her Hogwarts apartments where she had been pacing and talking aloud to herself since.

"So just don't let her see you upset! Right. And while you're at it stop looking at her like she's Christmas dinner and you're a starving person. Oh, excellent Hermione. Sarcasm is REALLY going to help you out in this situation. Why not call up Ron and ask his advice while you're at it? I'm sure he'd LOVE to hear all about the sexual tension his sister stirs up in you whenever you see her. Or think of her. Or smell her. Or taste her... AARRRGGGGGG!!"

Hermione had always taken pride in her ability to rationalize any situation out and proceed accordingly. Unfortunately, she was up against something that few, if any out there, could compete against. Much less think about rationally when face-to-face with. This, of course, was the Ginny Weasley Affect.

The demise of Lord Voldemort had taken the wizarding world a bit by surprise. A happy surprise though it was, it was still a surprise to wake up one rather ordinary day to discover that Voldemort and very nearly all of his followers had been slain by Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix, and Hogwarts students in a massive battle that took place at Hogwarts. Life seemed to come to a halt as parties were held, toasts made, and a huge sigh of relief released. But as wizards and witches reverted back to their lives prior to Voldemorts' return, it was quickly made apparent that the wizarding world needed a happy obsession to help the healing process. What better to focus on than the 'Golden Trio'?? The same trio that had eluded capture from the darkest wizard and his followers for a year? The same trio that initiated the demise of that same dark lord?

In the dawn of Voldemorts' death owls flocked the skies to deliver the good news with Harry Potter and his 'sidekicks,' as they were sometimes referred to as, smiling up from the front pages. Thus, setting the news reporting tone for months to come. People couldn't get enough of the trio. They were celebrities and could hardly go to the store without finding pictures from that excursion appear in the following mornings' paper.

Naturally, Harry bore the brunt of the obsession. Then, something funny happened over time. It was no secret that Harry despised constant photography and myriad of stories that appeared in the papers. At the time, he and Ginny had reconnected and started dating again. Following her graduation from Hogwarts, Ginny had been recruited by the Chudley Cannons to tryout for a chaser position on the team. As the newest member, and breakout all-star of the European Quidditch League, Ginny only added fuel to the fire surrounding her and Harry's relationship. However, over time the media stopped following Harry around all the time and began simply following Ginny out of their London apartment. When a story appeared in the paper it was about Ginny's latest match. Whereas Harry had never taken a liking to the celebrity lifestyle, Ginny bore the fame easily. The once shy, awkward, youngest Weasley Harry met all those years ago, had morphed into a radiant, beautiful, and talented Quidditchstar. People loved her. Young girls and boys walls were filled with smiling pictures of Ginny Weasley. Toy figurines featured Ginny waving and laughing. Ginny Weasely had become a household name.

When everything seemed to be going perfectly for the youngest Weasley, it all came crashing down. One minute she was bearing down on the opposing goal with the quaffle tucked under one arm when a bludger came flying at her from below. While the bludger just missed her, it broke her broom in half sending dozens of wood splinters flying everywhere. Four of the larger splinters managed to fly straight up into Ginny's face, stabbing her eyes and blinding her. Quick thinking teammates pulled out their wands allowing Ginny to float to the ground, unconscious from the shock and pain. When Ginny woke up she was lying in a hospital with her mother and Harry beside her. Although the splinters were easily removed with magic, the damage they had done had left serious damage. The doctors assured her that they would be able to reverse the damage done to her eyes over time, but that her season was over.

Two months later, Ginny Weasleyhad fully regained her 20/20 vision. One month after that she gave her Cannons coach notice she would not be returning. Another month later she packed up her bags, sent a majority of her belongings to the Burrow where her mother assured her she would store them for her, and was in the process of leaving the flat she shared with Harry when he arrived home early from work.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Gin, how's my girl?" Harry asked coming in to find her sitting at their kitchen table._

_Harry leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips but only managed to touch her cheek as she turned her head away. Straightening up he raised his eyebrows in worry as he took in her hunched shoulders and lack of eye contact._

_"I'm leaving." Ginny muttered._

_"Where?" Harry knew Ginny was not simply going out to pick up some eggs._

_"To the Burrow for a couple months. Then to Hogwarts. McGonagall wrote and offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position some time ago. I accepted."_

_Harry looked intently into Ginny's face. When a minute passed in silence, Ginny finally looked up at Harry. The stress and fatigue that had been plaguing the young woman in the months following her accident could be seen in the bags under her eyes and hollowness of her eyes as they stared back at him._

_Harry cleared his voice._

_"What about Quidditch? Is that it then??" _

_"As much as I love the sport and my teammates, it was never a permanent thing. I had always planned on playing for a while before doing something else. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to find that 'something else'." _

_"So can I visit you? Or is that talk about finding 'something else,' also refer to our relationship?" Harry despised the bitterness coating his every word but for months he had felt Ginny pulling away and had tried everything to be the perfect boyfriend. He gave her space when she asked for it, came home early nearly everyday (not easy for an Auror!), attended her trips to the healers for her eye appointments, and exhausted himself trying to get the Ginny he knew back._

_"I think it would be best if you didn't." Ginny couldn't stand the defeated look in Harry's eyes any longer. Standing up she pushed her chair in and grabbed her coat off the back of it. Expecting Harry to leave it at that, she had turned and began walking out. The sound of his voice stopped her a step short of the door._

_"What happened? I thought we were good together. Happy. What happened?" Harry asked quietly._

_"We were. I was happy with you. I know I would have been happy as Mrs. Potter. But Harry, just being happy and comfortable in a relationship isn't enough for me anymore. I thought it would be. I was wrong. I'm so sorry that I'm hurting you. Please know that it's the last thing I would ever want to do. I love you. I'll always love you. Just not the way you want or deserve to be loved." Ginny replied in an equally quiet voice._

_When it was apparent that there was nothing more to be said on the matter, Ginny walked out of the kitchen and out of Harry's life. For the first time in the years since the end of the war, Harry Potter put his head down and cried._

* * *

During the months spent at the Burrow, Ginny felt the weight of depression easing out of her mind body. What she told Harry had been the truth. Her relationship with Harry had been a happy time. What she hadn't told him was that it had lacked something from the beginning. Something she had been trying to find with him all during their time together. That same something she had only ever felt with one other person. Passion.

Shaking her head to help clear it from the trip down memory lane, Ginny smiled wryly at her reflection in the mirror.

"Just breathe and relax. You have plenty of time to woo one Hermione Granger. Lets not rush it or she may feel inclined to hex us with some new improved spell only she can reverse. While we're at it, please stop referring to yourself in the third person as you talk to the mirror. It cant be healthy." Ginny glared at herself before sighing.

She was supposed to be getting ready to have dinner with the other Hogwarts professors but all she could think about was seeing Hermione earlier and the feelings she had stirred in the redhead. One of which included tackling the older woman to the ground, ripping their clothes off, and having her way with her.

Ginny smirked.

"I wonder what Miss Granger would have said to that."

Images of a naked Hermione moaning and clutching at Ginny as she bucked her hips, grinding her soaking wet center into the warmth of Ginny's mouth, played before Ginny's eyes and she gasped. Clutching at the edge of her desk to steady herself from suddenly weak knees, Ginny groaned.

"I've got it bad. Christ. Suck it up Weasley! Stop thinking about a naked Hermione." Instantly another, equally arousing image surfaced, this time with Ginny plundering Hermione's mouth as the fingers of her right hand slid into and out of the brunette at an increasing pace.

She was definitely going to have to change her underwear.

* * *

"So Miss Weasely, will you be helping give students flying lessons? I'm sure they all would be most excited at the prospect of receiving pointers from a former professional Quidditch player."

"Doubtful Professor Flitwick, I'm sure my lessons will keep me quite busy. Besides, Madam Hooch is an exceptional flying teacher." Ginny exchanged smiles with her one-time flying teacher and Quidditch referee.

After a brief introduction by the Headmistress, Ginny had made small talk with a number of other professors and the dinner had gone by smoothly. They were all now simply sitting, drinking tea or coffee, and talking about the upcoming feast and arrival of students. The small fears Ginny had of fitting in had vanished as the other staff members made it a point of being very friendly and welcoming towards Ginny. All save one.

Looking across the long table she managed to make eye contact with Hermione before the latter turned to make conversation with Pomfrey, the school nurse. Ginny narrowed her eyes briefly before a small grin appeared as an idea formed.

"Hermione!" Ginny said just loudly enough to catch the attention of the professors sitting on either side of them. Hermione looked at Ginny with some surprise. She thought she had made it obvious that she didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes Professor Weasley?"

Ginny gave a little laugh.

"Professor Weasely?? Honestly Hermione. It's going to be hard enough responding to that name from the students, don't you start calling me that!" Ginny grinned as the those listening laughed. The other professors all knew that the two young women had enjoyed a fairly close friendship during their own years at Hogwarts and assumed that they still maintained a friendship.

Hermione cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Just thought I'd practice referring to you as Professor before the students arrive." Hermione replied.

"Well, I'd still like to hear you calling out my first name when we're alone." Ginny smirked as Hermione shot a quick glare her way at the redheads' choice of words.

"Of course. So what was it you wanted?" Hermione just wanted this particularly awkward conversation to be over.

"I was hoping you would give me a tour of the school and grounds." Ginny smiled brightly. Hermione stared.

"A tour? You ATTENDED Hogwarts. Why would you need a tour?" Hermione was confused and she hated being confused.

"Well, it's been years since I've been back and I just thought it would be nice to see what has changed in the rebuilding and to catch up with you. It's good to see you." Ginny hoped her sweet and innocent face still worked as convincingly now as it had years ago as a student.

"That's a marvelous idea! I'm sure Hermione would love to take this time to show you the renovations to the grounds. What a lovely idea." McGonagall said before Hermione could respond to Ginny.

"Excellent! Well, thank you all for a wonderful dinner. I'm very excited to be working alongside such an intelligent group of people. Goodnight!" Ginny said to the table as she got up and walked around to the other side.

"Thank you Headmistress. I'll see everyone in the morning. Have a pleasant night." Hermione smiled at the group before turning to exit with Ginny.

The two young women walked alongside each other down the hall, neither ready to break the silence.

_What am I doing? I thought I was going to take my time. Not practically force her to accompany me! Hermione doesn't respond well when someone forces her into situations. _Ginny frowned.

_Why am I doing? Oh yea, that's right. I'm giving Ginny Weasely a 'tour' of Hogwarts. The same Ginny Weasely that tormented and stayed one step ahead of those despicable Carrows during her 6th year. And how did she stay hidden from them and other death eaters that wanted to use her and other students against their parents? By using her extensive knowledge of the halls and classrooms of Hogwarts Castle. Yet here I am. All because Minerva still falls for her 'I'm cute and innocent, love me!' face! Of course, I was the biggest sucker for that look. _Hermione frowned.

Ginny, keeping her head facing forward, darted her eyes to the corner to peek at Hermione. She watched as a myriad of emotions ran across Hermione's face before a frown settled over her beautiful features. As brunette slowly turned her head to regard her companion, Ginny whipped her eyes forward so as not to be caught staring. Hearing a soft clearing of the throat, a sense of foreboding filled her and Ginny grimaced in anticipation. She knew what was coming.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all my silent readers and those that take the time to comment!!

**zoner04- **Thanks! great to have a new reader.

**wtchiktonks-**Sorry about the short chapters! still trying to get this story fully outlined but they should start getting longer. i look forward to making you go "hmm" lol. sorry no G/Hr flashbacks this chapter! i promise there will be next time.

**realized- **I'm glad you liked the glasses! it's funny, i'm a teacher yet there i was writing about them and getting a little jealous that my girlfriend can't make me glasses like those for when my students are being obnoxious so i can just pretend to listen. lol

**saadzaman126-** glad you liked it!

**lita rocks LbC-**do i still get a cookie 2 weeks later? i love cookies!! me and that cookie monster are tight. i like choc. chip. working on the longer chapters! i'm easily distracted so it's not my fault. blame my parents. DNA and all that. i'm hyper? thanks? lol. yea, i think i just had extra amounts of coffee in my system when i wrote those. i'm glad you liked it!! can i have my cookie now?

**Abilenadyke-**thanks! i've got a lil tiny idea where this is going but for the most part i'm just pounding away at the keys hoping i spell things while i chug coffee and eat skittles. lol. that's really not an attractive picture i just painted of myself. eh

**La Rose de Noir- **they're my fav pairing too! can't get enough so just started writing my own fic. i like the image of Ginny getting under Hermione's skin so the tension will definitely be an ongoing them. the glasses was my favorite part to write so i'm glad you liked it! and i bet you could write an equally amusing story, probably better!! in fact, as a fellow lover of all things hermione/ginny i insist! there's not enough good fics of them out there. do it! do it! do it! do it! do it!

**HPequalsgreatlit- **i should be taking notes from you! you rock in the whole 'update stories' genre! i'm glad to hear that the bond means as much to you as it does to me :)

**Rajuu-**it takes a sneak to know when someone else is trying to be sneaky back at them! or something like that. lol. i agree w/ u-- they do seem pretty perfect! more cute/tender flashback moments are on the way


End file.
